


Razões Pelas Quais Eu Amo Minha Mulher

by MiRz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Goku faz uma lista de nove coisas que ele ama em sua esposa.





	Razões Pelas Quais Eu Amo Minha Mulher

  * **Ela é minha melhor amiga**

Eu me lembro de que quando eu era criança, em casa era somente eu e meu avô Gohan. Morávamos em uma casa isolada no meio da montanha. Não havia ninguém próximo a nós dois e quando ele morreu, eu havia ficado sozinho. Nunca me importei muito com isso até porque achava que aquela bola laranja com as quatro estrelas em vermelho era a alma do meu avô, por isso nunca ficaria realmente só. Eu era muito inocente para saber que havia mais pessoas pelo mundo e que a morte levava as pessoas para sempre.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando um belo dia, Bulma apareceu na montanha Paouzo procurando aquela esfera. Ela foi minha primeira amiga. Conhecê-la me fez descobrir coisas novas no mundo. Foi graças a ela que conheci todos os meus amigos.

Foi nessa época que saí pelo mundo procurando as Esferas do Dragão, que eu conheci a Chichi, ainda na pré-adolescência. Foi nessa fase também, que eu sem querer fiz a maior promessa da minha vida. Prometi que me casaria com ela. Eu, na minha completa inocência, achei que casamento era um tipo de comida.

Nos encontramos muitos anos depois, quando eu ganhei o Terceiro Torneio de Artes Marciais. Ela, assim como eu, havia amadurecido muito fisicamente e inicialmente não a reconheci. Lutamos por um tempo, como ela lutava bem! Até que no final da nossa luta, que eu ganhei, ela me falou quem era.

Nos casamos ainda com dezoito anos, para a surpresa de todos. No começo foi por causa da promessa que eu fiz. Eu levo promessas muito a sério e não desisti, mesmo que isso significasse que eu ia passar o resto da minha vida “amarrado” com ela.

Bulma foi durante muito tempo minha melhor amiga, mas hoje minha melhor amiga é a Chichi. Afinal, foi com ela que eu descobri coisas que Bulma jamais poderia me ensinar. Foi com a Chichi que eu descobri novas formas de amor, que eu aprendi a ser homem, a ser marido, a ser pai. Foi ela que me deu uma família quando eu não tinha mais ninguém.

Chichi sempre deu tudo de si para mim sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Nós brigávamos muito, na verdade era ela que brigava comigo, mas mesmo com tantas dificuldades, ela aceitou cada defeito meu, perdoou cada erro que cometi e quando eu fiquei com medo e sem coragem, foi ela que me guiou. Foi ela que limpou minhas lágrimas nas poucas vezes que chorei.

Ela virou o meu pilar. Com ela eu não me sentia um Saiyajin, nem o homem mais forte do universo. Eu e era apenas o Goku, um humano qualquer.

O que há entre eu e a Chichi é amor, companheirismo, respeito, amizade. Não há cobranças ou interesse entre nós. Só sentimentos na forma mais pura. Por isso ela é a minha melhor amiga. Porque ela está comigo e eu estou com ela, independente do que aconteça.

  * **Ela nunca desiste dela mesma ou de mim**

Dizer que todo casamento é perfeito é mentira. Não existe um casamento perfeito, porque faz parte do ser humano brigar entre si e se desentender.

Eu sei que não sou o marido perfeito. Sei até que eu não sou o homem que a Chichi merece e esse foi por várias vezes os motivos das nossas brigas. “Nunca trabalhou” e “nunca trouxe dinheiro para casa” eram as principais coisas que Chichi gostava de gritar quando brigávamos.

Todas às vezes que ela me falou isso me magoaram, pois me faziam ver que eu nunca seria o marido que ela merecia e não foi uma ou duas vezes que eu cheguei a passar uns dias fora de casa por causa da proporção das nossas brigas. Brigas que um jogou palavras agressivas para o outro, que só magoou a nós dois. Quantas vezes eu a acusei de ser negligente comigo, quando ela só se importava com o Gohan? Eu via seus olhos mostrarem a dor que ela sentia quando eu falava isso. Seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas e ela subia para o quarto. 

Cada vez que isso acontecia, eu pensava que nosso casamento tinha acabado, que aquele havia sido o estopim. Irritado, frustrado e triste eu voava até uma clareira perto da floresta de casa onde tinha armado uma cabaninha de bambu e ficava por lá, pensando que nunca mais ia voltar para aquela casa e o que eu ia fazer da minha vida.

Porém, todas às vezes, por incrível que pareça quem passava por cima do orgulho e ia pedir desculpas era a própria Chichi. Após os segundo dia de briga, ela ficava preocupada e preparava uma refeição e levava até a cabana. Nosso reencontro era intenso e geralmente acabávamos fazendo amor no chão da cabana à noite toda.

Tenho muito que agradecer a ela, porque não sei se estaríamos juntos se ela desistisse de nós. Graças a Kami-Sama ela é teimosa o bastante para nunca desistir.

  * **Ela é linda**

Há um sábio ditado que diz que gosto não se discute. Ainda bem, porque imagine se eu também gostasse da Bulma? Vegeta me castraria, sem dúvidas.

Não que Bulma não seja bonita, porque ela me castraria também se eu insinuasse que a acho feia. Ela é esbelta, tem olhos bonitos e cabelo bem cuidado. É muito inteligente também.

Mas para mim não haverá mulher mais bonita que a Chichi. Adoro tudo o que ela é e a torna a Chichi. Os olhos negros brilhantes transbordam de carinho e cuidado. Adoro os cabelos longos dela. Durante todo o dia ela os prende em um coque apertado na cabeça, mas de noite, ela os solta e fica parecendo um tapete negro. Gosto de deitar e sentir o perfume deles e enroscar meus dedos nos seus fios. Seu corpo me leva a loucura e sua pele é aveludada como pêssego. Seu cheiro me entorpece.

Ela não é linda só por fora. Ela também é a pessoa mais bondosa que eu conheço. A montanha Paouzo era um lugar muito afastado da civilização, mas com os anos começou a ficar mais habitado, tanto que se iniciou a alguns quilômetros da nossa casa um pequeno vilarejo, onde no centro tem uma pracinha.

Nessa pracinha há um senhor que não tem onde morar. Com alguns trapos velhos, ele fez uma barraca e só come quando as pessoas tem a bondade de dar algo para ele. Todas às vezes que Chichi vai para a cidade, ela separa uma cesta de palha, onde ela coloca algumas garrafas de água, vários potinhos de sopa, às vezes um lanche e algumas balinhas e leva para ele. Um dia Gohan perguntou por que ela faz comida para aquele senhor.

Ela com um sorriso gentil, explicou que às vezes algumas pessoas não tem a sorte que nós temos de termos uma casa quentinha e segura e nem comida gostosa para comer, por isso nós, que tivemos essa sorte, temos que ser solidários para essas pessoas e ajudar como podemos.

No fim, entendi porque não conseguia olhar as outras mulheres da mesma forma que eu olhava minha esposa. Não importa o quão mais bonitas fisicamente elas eram comparadas com a Chichi, nenhuma teria a bondade que ela tem em ajudar uma pessoa sem pedir nada em troca, nenhuma teria um sorriso tão gentil reservado para o meu filho como ela tem, nenhuma outra mulher conseguia despertar o desejo em mim que não seja ela.

Chichi é linda, só por ser ela.

  * **Ela tem uma voz maravilhosa**

Eu gosto de fazer muitas coisas. Gosto de lutar, de comer, de pescar, dormir. Isso todos que são meus amigos sabem, mas eu tenho um gosto secreto que nunca contei para ninguém. Não porque é vergonhoso, mas é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto e quero preservar só pra mim. Gosto da voz da Chichi. Não quando ela está gritando e se esgoelando por aí, que a voz dela fica estridente, mas quando ela está calma ou feliz.

Isso geralmente acontece quando ela está cozinhando e começa a cantar enquanto fica mexendo nas panelas. A música que ela mais canta é canção de ninar que ela cantava para o Gohan quando ele era um bebê. Por isso, chego em casa próximo do horário do almoço só para poder me sentar na mesa da cozinha e observar a cantoria. É impressionante a paz que isso me dá.

Outro dos meus prazeres secretos é ouvir os gemidos dela nas nossas noites de amor. Ouvi-la próxima do meu ouvido desperta não um sentimento de paz, como quando ela canta, mas um instinto primitivo, como se eu precisasse ouvir aquele som para continuar vivo.

A voz dela é o som mais bonito que eu ouço na vida e essa voz é um dos motivos que me incentiva a ser o homem mais forte do planeta. É para continuar ouvindo essa voz que eu luto pra manter a Terra a salvo, somente para manter ela viva e me dar o prazer de continuar ouvindo sua voz.

  * **Ela já presenciou tragédias severas e ainda assim é a pessoa mais otimista para com a humanidade que eu conheço**

Durante anos eu lutei pela Terra. Batalhei para manter todos vivos ou, no mínimo, salvar a maior quantidade de pessoas possíveis. Era um prazer lutar e encontrar pessoas mais fortes, mas também era uma responsabilidade que assumi feliz.

Porém houve certos momentos na minha vida em que eu questionei o porquê de eu tentar salvar a todos. Será que a humanidade merecia ser salva? Havia tanta maldade, tanta injustiça, tanta desesperança. Do que adiantava salvar quem não queria ser salvo?

Era fácil para qualquer um identificar quando eu ficava tão pessimista e Chichi por me conhecer tão bem, sabia quando me animar. Ela parava tudo que estava fazendo, se deitava ao meu lado e me abraçava forte falando coisas do dia a dia. Sempre eram boas notícias e todas às vezes, eu perguntava por que ela estava me falando aquilo e a resposta dela era sempre a mesma: “O homem é uma criatura imperfeita que precisa errar para evoluir. Estamos tão longe do modelo ideal, mas eu tenho tanta fé de que podemos melhorar. Só precisamos de tempo. É por isso que você tem que continuar nos salvando, pois cada vez que a esperança morre uma vez e dá tudo certo no final, ela cresce de volta das cinzas cada vez melhor”.

Eu não tinha certeza se entendia completamente o pensamento, mas só o fato dela acreditar que tudo poderia ser melhor, eu fazia minha escolha. Não era um gesto altruísta, pelo contrário, era completamente egoísta, pois eu salvava a todos só para manter a esperança dela. 

  * **Ela tem apoiado minha carreira e escolhas e me seguiu todas às vezes**

Todos os dias, eu treinava arduamente até o ponto do meu corpo de super saiyajin, geneticamente mais resistente que os humanos, se fadigar e eu querer voltar para casa desejando somente comer e dormir. Eu quase não ficava com meu filho, quase não passava o tempo com a minha esposa e perdi mais festas de amigos do que me lembro de comparecer.

Eu também morri muitas vezes e permaneci no outro mundo para treinar e me tornar ainda mais forte. Independente das vezes e das razões, sempre que eu voltava para casa, Chichi estava lá me esperando, com meu banho preparado e a comida servida. Ela não gostava do que eu transformei minha vida, mas mesmo assim, ela continuava lá, do meu lado.

Os torneios que participei, ela assistiu todas as lutas e quando eu me machucava, ela estava lá tratando das minhas feridas. Mesmo não concordando, ela me apoiava porque entendia que lutar era o que me fazia feliz e só isso bastava para ela. Não importa o que eu decidia, toda vez ela estava lá.

  * **Sem saber, ela me faz querer fazer mais por ela do que eu já fiz por qualquer um**

Ser o homem mais forte do planeta me permitiu ter certas vantagens e regalias, inclusive na minha morte. Foi só por conta disso que consegui treinar com as pessoas mais fortes do universo no outro mundo, me permitiu ganhar uma maleta cheia de dinheiro sem fazer mais nada que não seja lutar.

Por um lado isso é bom, mas tem seus lados negativos.

A responsabilidade de manter a Terra a salva é muito grande e não me lembro de ter uma noite tranquila de sono por causa disso, com exceção de quando eu caia desmaiado pelo esforço físico. Quase toda noite, sou assolado por pesadelos que frequentemente me lembram das minhas responsabilidades de protetor da Terra.

Meus pesadelos são sempre iguais. Vejo Freeza, Majin Boo ou Cell matando minha família. Os gritos de Chichi ecoando pela casa seguido do mais absoluto silêncio, e então, de repente diante de mim estão dois corpos. Chichi estirada ao chão, seus longos cabelos, que eu tanto gosto espalhados pelo chão, olhos abertos e esbranquiçados com o pescoço quebrado. Ao seu lado está Gohan, machucado pela luta, mas já morto também. Depois que revivi após sete anos morto, outro corpo aparece ao lado de Gohan. É o corpo do Goten, sem vida como a mãe e o irmão. Tão pequeno e inocente, mas assassinado por pura maldade.

Esses pesadelos me lembram de que às vezes eu tenho que abandonar minha família para mantê-los a salvo. É uma opção melhor do que a morte deles, por isso optei em ficar morto após o Torneio de Cell. 

As pessoas costumam me dizer que eu sou a pessoa mais bondosa do planeta. Eu discordo. Na verdade não faço isso pela Terra, apesar de eu amá-la também, mas a Terra precisa existir para minha família ficar viva também.

A pior luta que eu tive foi contra Majin Boo. Por fora eu parecia tranquilo, mas por dentro eu estava destruído. Pela primeira vez, eu estava vivo e a Chichi e o Gohan não. Não lutei pela Terra naquela vez. Lutei por vingança.

Dei chance até para o Freeza para viver e se arrepender dos atos, embora que ele tenha morrido nas mãos de Trunks, mas por conta do ódio que nublou meus olhos, eu não concedi essa chance a Boo.

Quando tudo acabou e eu tive a Chichi de volta graças a Sheenlong, senti que precisava compensar meu egoísmo, por isso pedi para que Boo revivesse como uma pessoa boa.

No fim as pessoas pensam que eu sou bondoso de mais para me sacrificar pelo bem da humanidade. Mas na verdade não sou. Me sacrifico por Gohan, por Goten e por Chichi.

  * **Animais pequenos a fazem chorar**

Passei minha vida toda morando em lugares isolados, cercados de natureza. A maior parte foi nas montanhas, onde é cheio de animais selvagens e fez parte do meu crescimento conviver com eles.

Minha esposa cresceu como uma princesa, dentro de um castelo com vários empregados a cercando e fazendo tudo por ela, então não teve muito contato com a vida natural.

Quando nos casamos e viemos morar na antiga casa do meu avô, eu me sentia em casa, estava no meu habitat, mas ela ficou bastante apavorada no começo. Apesar dela ser uma lutadora e lutar bem, ela não foi treinada para escapar de tigres com dentes enormes ou javalis assassinos.

Ensinar Gohan a conviver com isso e a lidar com animais perigosos foi uma das poucas coisas que nós dois concordamos quanto à educação dele, porque ela também não queria que ele vivesse com medo de ser comido por uma fera.

Por isso, desde bebê, eu o levei para ver os ninhos de dinossauros no topo de colinas e a domesticar um tigre para fazê-lo um gatinho inofensivo. Com quatro anos, Gohan já andava pela floresta distribuindo gentilezas com animais e mais de uma vez ele levou alguns animais selvagens para dentro de casa, fazendo Chichi ter ataques de histeria.

A pior foi quando ele levou uma cobra gigantesca que fez ela cair dura no chão. Temi que ela tivesse tido um ataque cardíaco, mas foi só um grande susto. Nunca a vi tão brava com Gohan quanto naquele dia. Ela bufava de tanta raiva e coube a mim explicar para um choroso Gohan o porquê dele não poder levar animais silvestres para dentro de casa.

Foi eficaz durante um tempo, mas um determinado dia, ele apareceu com um filhote de dinossauro. Era um animalzinho com um pouco mais de trinta centímetros, pesando um quilo e olhos tão brilhantes que chegava a ser fofo. Só eu estava em casa naquele dia e Gohan meio envergonhado explicou porque tinha pegado o filhote. Aparentemente, alguns caçadores haviam abatido a mãe , deixando o filhote a mercê da própria sorte. Gohan, na inocência dele, pensou se Chichi não poderia ser a mãe dele também.

Antes que eu pudesse explicar, Chichi chegou com lágrimas nos olhos. Tinha ouvido toda a conversa e foi a primeira vez que eu a vi cuidando de algum animalzinho.

O filhote ficou com a gente por um tempo até aprender a caçar sozinho e depois partiu para fazer a própria ninhada, mas desde aquele dia, toda vez que ela vê algum animal pequeno ou filhote, ela começa a chorar provavelmente se lembrando de Gohan e do significado que as palavras dele tiveram.

  * **Ela tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso na sua carreira**

Chichi nunca foi uma pessoa que precisasse trabalhar para ter as coisas. Nasceu princesa e passou boa parte da vida em um castelo. Depois virou dona de casa e continuou a ser sustentada pelo pai.

Não pode se dizer, então, que ela tenha uma carreira profissional como a Bulma, por exemplo, mas eu também nunca trabalhei e nunca me preocupei com isso, mas diferente de mim, ela teve sim uma carreira. O trabalho maravilhoso que ela fez na sua carreira foi o de ser mãe e esposa.

Ela ensinou a um garoto bobinho, que mal sabia diferenciar uma mulher e um homem a amar uma mulher de uma forma diferente. Cuidou de mim até quando eu não merecia seus cuidados, porém o trabalho mais difícil foi criar duas crianças sozinha, que cresceram e viraram duas pessoas maravilhosas.

Enfrentou uma gravidez no período de luto e criou essas crianças sozinha durante sete anos. Fui pai antes de sê-lo novamente e sei como é difícil cuidar de criança. Com Gohan ela tinha a mim, que quando peguei o jeito consegui ajudar de alguma forma, mas com Goten, eu não estava lá. E ela fez um trabalho de educação com o Goten tão bom quanto ela fez com o Gohan, sozinha.

Por isso eu a admiro. O maior trabalho dela é ser a mãe dos meus filhos e minha esposa. Para mim isso é uma honra maior do que ser uma cientista.

**** _Fim  
  
_


End file.
